


All In Vain

by chromission



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cassian/Jyn, F/M, Feels, Interrogation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rogue One Spoilers, Sad Ending, cassian x jyn - Freeform, happiness? what's that?, krennic being a pain in the ass, nothing good ever comes out of anything related to Scarif, pain just pain everywhere, stab me if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromission/pseuds/chromission
Summary: They shared each other’s lost hopes.They shared each other’s despair.They shared each other’s last breaths.In this AU, when on Scarif, Cassian and Jyn never make it close to the data vault, they are captured and forced to state their intentions. They are fully aware that there is no chance of getting out alive and completing the mission.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh looky here! Even if I've written fanfiction before and for different fandoms, this is my first time publishing a fic. I look forward to writing and posting more in the future. Kinda nervous and excited doing this... Go easy on me guys

The warmth from the bags that covered Cassian and Jyn’s head disappears as the cloth was tugged without grace. They both squint as their eyes adjusted to their bright surroundings. There they kneeled, facing each other, their hands bound behind their backs with a ring of Stormtroopers around them. The space of three feet between them was filled with quiet thoughts and unspoken desperation. Caught in each other’s gazes, they almost don’t notice the wisp of white adorned by a figure from their side. In taut expression, stood Orson Krennic.

“What does the empire owe to meek rebels infiltrating this base?”

Krennic is given silence and bit back sneers from his captives. The air is thick as the momentary silence consumes the space around everyone. Krennic motions to two troopers to step forward and take their position behind Cassian and Jyn. They lift their blasters and nudge the end on Cassian and Jyn’s nape, forcing the rebels to bow their heads. Jyn tilts her nose up timidly to look Cassian. He does the same.

Cassian’s brows furrow, his lips part for a brief second before forcing himself to bite down his words. The look on Jyn’s face could be mistaken for silent pleas for mercy, for a fate lass harsh than dying in the hands of the empire. Yes, she was begging, but not for a swift death.

She was begging for her father’s and team’s forgiveness for failing. She was begging fate to grant her more time with Cassian, the man who showed her a home to come back to.

Jyn willed herself to display a stiff upper lip. Cassian notices and a pang of guilt runs through him. He has his wrongs etched into his mind. Despite the looming thoughts of knowing that the rebellion didn’t stand a chance, how K2, Bodhi, Chirrut, Baze and the others who might as well marched straight to their deaths, their actions now in vain, his mind is now clouded by the thought of Jyn dying right before his eyes. If the Force wills their deaths to be swift enough to not allow either of them to see each other’s light in their eyes go out, then he’d be grateful.

Krennic interrupts their reverie and non-existent whispers “Let us try this again” he drawls the last syllable. “What have you come for?”

Jyn opts to stand her ground and push back against the blaster by straightening her back. This small act of defiance made Cassian want to smile but it also prompted the fear of seeing her shot then and there in front of him. Krennic lets out a small puff discontent, he turns to the stormtooper behind Cassian and juts his chin out as an order. Cassian quickly glances at Jyn before dropping his head to focus on floor he sees between his knees. The trooper nods in acknowledgment and when seeing this, Jyn’s eyes widen.

She yelps when the sound of the blaster rings in her ears.

The flare from the plasma bolt blurred her vison and left a spot of singed flooring between her and Cassian. Her teary eyes focus on the hunched figure before her. A cauterized wound appeared on Cassian’s right shoulder. He shudders, struggling to stay upright and with a groan he squeezes his eyes shut. The blaster that shot him was now prodding the seared flesh of his wound. He tries to keep the sounds bubbling in his throat from coming out. He wants to tell Jyn to look away.

“Ca-” Jyn squeaks “Cas-Cassian!”

She tries to scramble to him but the stormtrooper butts her head with the base of his blaster. Her knees hit the floor in a loud thump. The impact that rattled her brain was enough to daze her and temporarily leave her hazy. The sounds of sharp breaths being drawn from between Cassian’s teeth get louder and that is what brings her back to focus. He has been through worse. Jyn should know that, he thought.

She does know that. She knows he has been in this fight for most of his life, she’s aware of the countless missions he shouldn’t have come back from, but seeing him like this was painful enough to make her want set the Rebellion’s needs behind her for the sake of buying Cassian time before the next blow or shot.

She also knows nothing good would come from telling Krennic anything. She and Cassian know they won’t be making it out of here. Their fates are sealed, but she wants more time seeing him before he is taken from her. She feels selfish and chides herself for it.

The stormtrooper lowers the blaster down to Cassian’s torso, ready to fire. Before the trigger is squeezed, Jyn yells “We-“

 Krennic holds his hand up, the trooper pulls his blaster back from Cassian.

“We are- We are here for-“, her voice wavers. What should she say? What can she say?

Cassian lifts his head to look at her. “Jyn” his voice hoarse and defeated. Tears streak down her cheeks when the warmth that exuded from Cassian’s calm features tried to ease her. He knows what she’s trying to do, but the futile attempt won’t do anything.

_It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay….._

She could practically hear the words coming out of his mouth.

All the times they stood too close to each other, the lingering gazes in dark lobbies, soft grazes from when they were walking by and beside each other and the feeling of a lighter heart when he gave her a cause to hold on too. That’s all she thought about when the second ring of a blaster resonated in the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here lies the shared fate of Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso

_“I_ _'m_ _not used to people sticking around when things go bad_ _”_

 _“Welcome home_ _”_

_Home._

_Though Cassian addressed Jyn, he realized that the statement was also meant for him. Yavin 4 was just a busy bee hive, where he spent his life running on autopilot._ _Debriefing, training, recruiting, spying and among other things were all that filled his agenda- the rebellion_ _’s agenda.  Seeing Jyn walk with conviction amongst the bustle of comrades on the tarmac had him picture her in a jacket bearing the rebellion_ _’s insignia._

_Sergeant Erso._

_His head conjures up adventures Rogue One would have, especially ones with Jyn by his side, blaster in hand and a truncheon in the other._

_What a nice little thought, he told himself. He rarely indulges in fantasizing, but his mind begged for a little snippet of the future. A future neither of them could have._

The ring of the blaster echoes and the quiet follows. Both Jyn and Cassian’s brief reveries were thrown into silence.

How surreal was the flash of red that sprung from her chest. Her eyelids parted wider for a brief second before fluttering close. As if the Kyber that dangled off her neck was too heavy, it pulled her neck down as her head fell forward.

The sight of Jyn falling flat to the floor froze any physical sensation Cassian had in him. The pain in his shoulder now nonexistent. He frantically bowed lower, trying to peer through the hair that covered the side of her face. Lowering his head as much as his position could grant him. He mutters as if trying to coax her out of sleep.  His ears feel like they’ve been stuffed with cotton, yet he could make out Krennic’s muffled voice.

Cassian struggles to look up just to see Krennic looking over at Jyn unamused. He wants to lash out and scream but his body offered no action. The white robed man turns to Cassian.

“Does the rebel scum still stand his ground?” his voice lilts with false amusement “Or should I round up the others and shoot their limbs off in front of each other to get an answer?”  Krennic is aware of his own bluff. He’s trying to humour himself. He knows the remainder of the other rebels are quickly dwindling and he has no time to keep this petty game going. It doesn’t matter what they’re here for and with the Death Star complete, any other attempt against the empire is insignificant and irrelevant. As if bored of the tedious interaction, Krennic turns his back and walks away.

Cassian’s breaths shake with each exhale and the pain in his shoulder starts to grip him once more. Despite all that had happened, it was only when Jyn died had his last bit of hope disappeared.

He could feel a blaster aim towards the center of his spine. Like a limp mutt, he waited for his turn to be put down.

His body jolts forward and his right cheek lands hard on the cold floor. With his head facing Jyn's, he takes in the features of her face. Her hair curtained her eyes and her mouth is slightly parted. It would've been a tranquil sight if not for her bound arms and burned jacket behind her. The gem of her necklaces dulls in complexion.

The force has abandoned them.

With his final seconds of consciousness, a numb calm washes over him- this probably stemmed from bitter acceptance. Though his sense of peace was misplaced, it was still welcomed.

Perhaps in another life, they could have the time to share their scars, maybe laugh about trivial things with their family-the band of misfits, and live without the fear and anguish that the empire brought to them and so many others.

There he goes again with his fantasizing. This will be the last time Cassian does so.  

He will always remember the girl who he thought he should’ve left behind in the dust and rubble of Jedha. He will remember her and seek her.

_I will find you Jyn Erso_

Everything cuts to black, but not before the image of Jyn smiling at him back in the hangar of Yavin 4 burned itself into the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....  
>  well...  
> my hand slipped
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated.  
> I kinda feel if any of you guys knew me and saw me irl you'd skin me alive lol.  
> yikes.  
> I actually had a blast writing this. I might write something happy next...


End file.
